The present invention relates to carriers for articles of any type such as toilet articles, articles of clothing, and the like.
At the present time, conventional carriers for articles of this type are relatively bulky and complex. For example it is well known to provide suitable bags with many different types of closures and carrying handles. Thus such bags may have a slide-fastener type of closure or suitable buckles, clasps, and the like, and they usually have fixed thereto U-shaped carrying handles or the like. Such conventional carriers are relatively expensive as well as bulky and are inconvenient to carry about while being relatively expensive. In addition, such carriers have only a limited range of use inasmuch as they can only serve as carriers for the loose articles while being incapable of serving any other purpose.